un nuevo look
by kraisler23
Summary: Si alguna vez se pregubntaron que sucedio despuès de que Kazuki luchò con Yoan en la fortaleza y como terminò con ese sexy nuevo"look"con lentes y toda la cosa ,pues aqui les dejo mi teoria de como sucediò jajaja one-shot cap unico Juubei/Kazuki dejen rr


Hola hola! Que tal? Les traigo un one-sot muy sencillo que espero sea de su agrado , les recomiendo que para leerlo estén enterados de lo que sucede en el manga , en especial sobre la batalla entre Kazuki y Yohan. Bueno hecha esta aclaración , los dejo con este cortito .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido , ya lo saben .. ahora si ,al fic . Este es un one-sot capitulo único

**N/A:** Se que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo en algún momento , ¿qué sucedió con Kazuki después de su enfrentamiento con su hermano menor Yohan en el manga?.. bueno esta es una posible sugerencia de lo que sucedió después y porque de ese repentino cambio de "look" que tuvo nuestro querido maestro de los hilos.. así que los dejo con este fic , no olviden comentar.

Gracias por leer .

**Un cambio de look**

-Estás seguro?.. no crees que sería mejor que fueras a la peluquería o al solón de belleza? .. no soy muy bueno en esto-dijo Juubei algo nervioso , Kazuki ya se había puesto un trapo alrededor del cuello y sacó un par de tijeras brillantes .

-oh vamos es solo un recorte no es necesario que seas un experto –le dijo con una sonrisa alentándolo y dejando claro que confiaba en él

-bueno .. está bien .. pero no te cortaré mucho –dijo recibiéndole las tijeras . –en donde?

-estos mechones de acá.. quiero que queden parejo con el resto del pelo –dijo señalando los dos mechones al frente.

-seguro?

-si .. seguro

-de verdad extraño tu cabello largo –le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-jeje .. yo también , pero bueno .. crecerá de nuevo y está bien un cabio de vez en cuando .. ¿no crees?

-bueno .. supongo que está bien ..

Juubei recortó los mechones que Kazuki le pidió con la mano temblorosa , y emparejó el resto del cabello , no comprendía que cosa se le había metido al Fuuchoin en la cabeza para cortarse el cabello así , cuando lo tenía tan largo y hermoso .. dio un suspiro. Ya ni modo .

-ya está –le pasó un espejo para que se viera , el maestro de los hilos inspeccionó su nuevo corte complacido y sonrió .

-gracias Juubei .. está perfecto

-me constará acostumbrarme a verte con tu nuevo "look" pero debo decir que te queda muy bien –un fuerte sonrojo asomo a las mejillas del Kakei , Kazuki sonrió y se ruborizó también

-gracias

El Kakei acarició los cabellos del flequillo con ternura y limpió el resto de cabellos cortos que habían quedado esparcidos por el rostro del Fuuchoin .

-te lo agradezco

-no te preocupes , .. ahora debemos ir al oculista , recuerda que me prometiste ir –le dijo mientras peinaba con afán los cabellos castaños de Kazuki .

-tienes razón .. Kazuki suspiró y recordó los muchos problemas que había tenido últimamente con su vista

Una vez en la sala de espera del oftalmólogo , Kazuki parecía estar nervioso pues movía sus pies nerviosamente , Juubei se dio cuenta que el Fuuchoin estaba ansioso y trató de tranquilizarlo , tomando su mano entre la suya a manera de apoyo moral .

-tranquilo , no estés nervioso .. estoy seguro que te irá bien además tu vista en ese ojo a mejorado bastante

-bueno si creo que recuperé le vista de ese ojo al menos en un 60%

Kazuki tiritaba de solo recordar ese día , un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y solo podía pensar en Yohan, tragó fuerte y en eso le llamaron para entrar a la clínica .

-Fuuchoin Kazuki –dijo el asistente del doctor

-soy yo , dijo dando un brinco en su silla

Juubei también se paró y no sabía si preguntar si podía entrar con Kazuki o si era mejor esperar afuera , se soltó de su mano pero después antes de que la puerta se cerrar preguntó tímidamente al asistente si podía entrar también . El joven le sonrió comprensivo y con amabilidad

-claro que puede entrar .

-gracias- Kazuki también puso un rostro de alivio

-buenos días Fuuchoin-san .. como ha estado?

-bien gracias ..

-como va su vista?

-mejor supongo..

-se ha puesto las gotas que le receté?-preguntó el oftalmólogo mientras revisaba el expediente de su paciente

-si , se las ha puesto yo mismo he verificado que no las olvide ni un solo día –dijo Juubei hablando un poco bajo y tímido , el doctor subió la mirada y sonrió

-perfecto! Buen trabajo … vamos a ver , siéntese por favor

Kazuki se sentó en un banquillo justo frente al aparato especial que utilizaría para examinar los ojos de Kazuki , el médico puso especial énfasis en el ojo afectado . Luego hizo un examen de rutina con la carta de letras de distintos tamaños .. y comprobó que la vista de Kazuki había mejorado no a la perfección pero había una gran mejoría .

-mm .si definitivamente hay una mejoría notable .. debe seguir utilizando las gotas oftálmicas que le receté .. y , le recetaré también uso de anteojos.

Kazuki suspiró sorprendido definitivamente el hecho de usar anteojos no estaba en sus planes, tenía que resignarse pero como combatiría con anteojos , no ver bien era una debilidad que no quería que sus enemigos notaran y que con el uso de esos artefactos delante de sus ojos se evidenciaría más haciéndolo una presa fácil .

-anteojos?- Juubei tampoco le pareció muy buena la idea y lo mismo podía decir de Kazuki al ver la expresión desconcertada que tenia , parecía ralamente desmotivado

-sí , no puedo asegurar si su uso será permanente eso dependerá si el problema se corrige .. aunque con lo que sucedió con sus ojo, definitivamente yo estaría agradecido , podría haberlo perdido .

Tenía razón .. había sido escalofriante , Kazuki arrugó el ceño y sintió la mano amable y confortante en el hombro Juubei sabia lo duro y traumático que había sido .

-está bien .. usaré los anteojos ..

-bien .. colocaré algunos lentes y usted me dirá con cuál de ellos ve mejor , cúbrase su otro ojo

-está bien

El examen duró un largo rato , pues el médico oculista quiso ser muy meticuloso para escoger el lente adecuado para el problema visual del ojo del Fuuchoin además de que había que tomar en cuenta que por mucho tiempo su ojo sano había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por suplantar la visión de ambos ojos y tenia cierto desgaste entonces era una diferente graduación para cada ojo , lo que significa que era un lente distinto tanto para el ojo derecho como para el izquierdo .

-bien … ya lo tengo .. tendré listos sus anteojos en una semana .

-bien … se lo agradezco mucho

-me alegra que el problema esté desapareciendo …

-si .. gracias

-nos vemos en una semana .

El Fuuchoin salió un poco cabizbajo y pensativo de la clínica , cerró su ojo lastimado por un rato , estarlo forzando le había causado algo de dolor y cada vez que se dolor punzante aprecia los recuerdos de se día parecía refrescarse en su mente .

"Yohan"

Pasó una semana como agua cuando la pareja estaba de nuevo en la clínica del oftalmólogo . Cuando abrió el estuche había en él un par te anteojos , no muy grandes , sofisticados , el aro era pequeño pero a la moda , no eran cuadrados ni redondos sino ovalados , definitivamente el laboratorio había creado el estilo perfecto para el .

-pruébelos y dígame si lee bien las letras

Kazuki se los puso algo pensativo , y sintió que su vista se aclaraba por fin después de tanto tiempo , pudo leer a la perfección todas las letras incluyendo las más pequeñas , y sonrió de felicidad al observar con todo detalle el rostro de Juubei el cual veía con toda claridad , cada mínima facción , cada mínimo detalle .

-wow! Es increíble veo a la perfección –dijo asombrado

-que bien .. me alegra oír eso .. y debo decir que le lucen muy bien los anteojos

-jaja estoy completamente de acuerdo , te vez muy a la moda –dijo Juubei sonriéndole , Kazuki devolvió a sonrisa algo ruborizado

-debo decir que me constará trabajo acostumbrarme a ellos pero .. a cambio de ver tan claro y perfecto creo que bien vale la pena , es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, todo se ve tan colorido , brillante y claro .

Kazuki ya no parecía tan preocupado de hecho parecía contento con sus lentes nuevos Juubei se alegro de eso , se fueron a casa tomados de la mano . Kazuki se detuvo un rato en el puente, y contempló la enrome e imponente estructura de la Fortaleza ilimitada , apretó mas la mano de Juubei entre la suya .

-crees que debamos estar agradecidos a la fortaleza ilimitada? .. siento que allí dentro todo puede pasar , es como magia ..

-quizás todo ese misterio inexplicable que la rodea nos ha vuelto fuertes

-si .. es posible … pero sabes –las mejillas de Kazuki se colorearon fuertemente -para mí .. es tu apoyo más que nada lo que me ha hecho fuerte –le dijo Kazuki esbozando una sonrisa , Juubei sonrió de vuelta y se ruborizó profundamente acortó la distancia entre ambos y buscó los labios de Kazuki con una deliciosa desesperación y necesidad .

Se besaron largo rato , perdiéndose en esa mágica sensación de corresponder sus sentimientos y de saber que se gustaban y que se amaban mucho y que todas esas cosas que habían tenido que pasar y sufrir había fortalecido su relación .

Fue un beso dulce y lleno de entrega con un atardecer romántico y colorido de fondo y allí mismo detrás la fortaleza ilimitada seguía presente con todo ese misterio que siempre la rodeaba .

_**Fin **_

_Bueno eso fue todo y esa es mi versión del asunto jajaj espero les haya gustado y me den sus comentarios y pues gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima! Se cuidan y gracias por el apoyo!_

_Sayonara_!


End file.
